


Открытое море

by luna_cheshire



Category: Black Books, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (where Boromir dies but not really), Adventure, Bernard is a pirate too, Bernard makes Sherlock read the Lord of the Rings, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Sherlock is a pirate, slightly of an imaginable kind
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бернард для Шерлока как старший брат, о котором он всегда мечтал.<br/>- Вообще-то у тебя есть Майкрофт, – замечает Блэк, поднимая глаза от книжки, а Шерлок раздраженно дергает подбородком:<br/>- Лучше бы его не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Открытое море

Бернард хочет стать пиратом, и он строит корабль. Пишут в книгах: корабли, сабли, треуголки, ром и романтика долгих плаваний. Бернарду хочется сбежать в одно, стучать деревянной ногой по палубе, отбивая ритм баллад о морских чудовищах и кричать «йо-хо-хо», грозя встречному ветру; разумеется, он будет капитаном, может, у него будет лихо заломлена набок треуголка – хотя у него копна вьющихся непослушных волос, вдруг ему не пойдет, тогда что же, и не капитан уже? Проще начать с рома, и он утаскивает в трюм бутылку лимонада. Трюм – ящик на дне дырявой лодки в заброшенной части пляжа, все припорошено песком и сухими водорослями, но Бернарду нравится, и для его пиратского судна вполне сойдет: все пираты начинали с нуля, тем и привлекательны для обычных людей – там, далеко, на суше.

Бернард достает из кармана помятый, заботливо завернутый в салфетку бутерброд, который подсунула ему мать («ты ведь проголодаешься в море», – заговорщицки улыбалась она, снабжая его провизией), индейка – кажется, не самая пиратская еда, но всегда можно представить, что он успешно подстрелил чайку.  
Бернард не сразу замечает, что на него уже некоторое время внимательно смотрит какой-то незнакомый мальчик. Здесь надо быть откровенным и признать, что Бернарду все мальчики, а также девочки, взрослые и домашние животные в этот день незнакомы: его семья переехала в этот городок на побережье меньше недели назад, в школе еще каникулы, а спонтанных знакомств Бернард стремится не заводить. Да и смысла в них он не видит: мать говорит, что они здесь ненадолго, правда, не уточняет сроки.  
Мальчик смотрит на него так пристально, что Бернард даже прекращает тщательно пережевывать суховатую индейку; он кладет недоеденный бутерброд прямо на засыпанную песком скамью; на вид мальчишке не больше восьми, но он вовсе не выглядит потерявшимся, скорее тайно сбежавшим.  
\- Я набираю команду, – кричит Бернард, хотя морской бриз заталкивает слова обратно ему в горло, – выходим в море, как только будет попутный ветер.  
\- Надолго? – спрашивает мальчик, приближаясь к лодке. Бернард думает над его вопросом, моделируя грядущие приключения.  
\- До обеда, – он пожимает плечами. Мальчик кивает и проворно перелезает через бортик лодки. Бернард солидно кивает и машет рукой: располагайся.  
\- Капитан Бернард Блэк, – представляется он. – И не смей сокращать мое имя.  
\- Обещаю не сокращать твое, если ты не будешь сокращать мое, – отзывается мальчик, размышляет пару секунд и вытягивает вперед раскрытую ладошку: Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий пират-детектив.  
\- Никогда не слышал о такой должности, – фыркает Бернард, усаживаясь на скамью у носа лодки.  
\- Еще бы, – вздергивает нос Шерлок, – я сам придумал эту профессию.  
Бернард смотрит на него сощурившись, потом поднимает недоеденный бутерброд, небрежно отряхивает его от песка и тщательно делит на две не самые ровные половины.  
\- Это же мясо чайки, – со знанием дела заявляет Шерлок, для порядка изучив добычу через гигантскую лупу.  
\- Я взял ее на абордаж, – горделиво говорит Бернард, – абордажным крюком. А теперь пошевеливайся, консультирующий юнга, у меня закончился ром!  
\- Да, капитан! – восклицает Шерлок и лезет в ящик за лимонадом.  
На всех парусах они выходят в открытое море.

Мать Шерлока рада компании сына на лето, юный Блэк, по ее сведениям, очень спокойный ребенок, умственно полноценный, психически стабильный и предпочитает чтение активным действиям. Уже через неделю Шерлок, в жизни не открывавший книг, только если они не о химии или биологии, цитирует классиков юношеской литературы за ужином.  
В отличие от впечатленной матери и растрогавшегося отца, Майкрофт не выглядит удивленным; наверное, он все-таки замечает те шпаргалки в рукавах рубашки Шерлока: одна помечена заголовком «литература – (скука)», а другая – комментарием: «мировые новости, неправдоподобно, а помощник премьера изменяет жене». Шерлок смотрит на него с вызовом, на что старший брат дипломатично пожимает плечами.

За эту неделю дырявая лодка, вынесенная на берег по меньшей мере лет сто назад, становится их полноценным штабом; под ней вырыт небольшой импровизированный бункер, а на корме спрятана корзинка для пикника – то есть, конечно, сундук с сокровищами, корзинка это совсем несолидно. От ветра и людей лодку закрывает большой валун, и уединение мальчиков сродни морскому. На ночь они опускают черный флаг с тщательно выведенным рукой Шерлока скелетом со страниц анатомических справочников.  
Бернард в основном читает, очень быстро и увлеченно, книги сменяются раз в два-три дня, а Шерлок лежит, развалившись на скамье и загорая под плотным слоем облаков, и ветер играет с его кудрями; иногда он ставит опыты, и Бернард морщится от неприятных запахов и неожиданных взрывов.  
Однажды Шерлок приводит с собой бульдога – мать решила воспользоваться ситуацией и выпроводила гулять их обоих – и Глэдстоун шумно обнюхивает лодку, когда Бернард смеряет пса и Шерлока своим критичным взглядом и предлагает совершить путешествие: например, отнести Кольцо в Мордор. Он пересказывает Шерлоку сюжет почти полчаса, отвлекаясь на многочисленные вопросы и указания на нестыковки в сюжете, а потом они плывут вниз по течению на эльфийской ладье, взбираются на высокие горы, отбиваются двуручными мечами-палками от полчищ орков; Глэдстоун играет попеременно то Гэндальфа, то Горлума, то и вовсе Кольцо.

\- Ну а ты? – равнодушно интересуется Майкрофт, аккуратно перебивая, а то Шерлок, похоже, собирается рассказывать об этом Путешествии весь вечер.  
\- Боромир, – горделиво отзывается Шерлок, ненадолго прекращая свои перемещения по комнате брата, чтобы принять героическую позу (по крайней мере, ту позу, которую он себе представляет героической).  
\- Его же убивают, – Майкрофт поднимает голову от учебника по уголовному праву и будто бы разглядывает брата на предмет повреждений; Шерлок досадливо машет рукой и возвращается к ощупыванию всевозможных вещей с непонятными функциями на полках и перелистыванию разных личных дневников, найденных под подушками и матрацами.  
\- Его зловещий дух продолжает преследовать Братство, разве ты не знал, – рассеянно отвечает он, находя на столе кубик Рубика и решая головоломку в восемь ходов. Майкрофт задумчиво смотрит на брата и кивает своим мыслям.  
\- В любом случае, – говорит он, возвращаясь к учебнику, – ты больше похож на хоббита. Да и Бернард твой тоже.  
\- Что за скучные ярлыки, Майкрофт, – хмыкает Шерлок.  
На выходе его настигает ровное, абсолютно лишенное всяческих предвзятых эмоций «На твоем месте я бы с ним не дружил».

\- Твой Бернард ирландец, – продолжает за ужином Майкрофт, стараясь минимально использовать мышцы лица; только вчера он решил, что бурное жестикулирование и бодрая мимика – это несолидно. – Шерлок, только дружбы с ирландцами нам не хватало. Подумай хотя бы о карьере отца!  
Шерлок мельком оглядывает брата: костюм, аккуратно завязан галстук, нож и вилка лежат в его руках так естественно, будто его воспитывала королева, а не Справочник настоящего джентльмена. Шерлок хочет посмеяться над ним, но успевает начать только с логики («собрался куда-то?»), когда мать останавливает его, глядя недовольно и поджимая губы. Губы Шерлока раздраженно дергаются и про себя он достойно отвечает ей, не стесняя себя в мимике, но в ответ на это только еще один взгляд. Он бросает вилку на стол, и эхо звона стоит в столовой не меньше девяти секунд.  
\- Я к Бернарду, – говорит Шерлок, на ходу вытаскивая из-за воротника салфетку и кидая ее на пол. Ужин все равно невкусный.

Бернард для Шерлока как старший брат, о котором он всегда мечтал.  
\- Вообще-то у тебя есть Майкрофт, – замечает Блэк, поднимая глаза от книжки, а Шерлок раздраженно дергает подбородком (и непроизвольно – реактивом в правой руке):  
\- Лучше бы его не было.  
Вещество, выплеснувшееся из пробирки, разъедает на удивление много поверхностей, и Бернард оставляет книгу на кровати, чтобы помочь Шерлоку убрать с места аварии ковер и составить компанию в споре, создаст ли вещество естественную вентиляцию с первым этажом или остановится сразу за паркетом.  
Дыру, ведущую в гостиную, они затыкают шарфом Шерлока, предварительно выкрасив его в белый цвет потолка, и Шерлок остается должен Бернарду, потому что его расчеты неверны примерно с третьей страницы формул.

Последние летние дни они проводят на пустом пляже, с каждым днем все более холодном и неуютном; солнца почти нет. Их лодку вывезли на свалку в минувший вторник после череды жалоб горожан на то, что она портила вид города с моря. Бернард предлагает поиграть в мушкетеров, но они оба предпочитают проигнорировать вопрос. Волны несут в себе какое-то тайное знание, лобовое столкновение с ветром неизбежно.

Последний августовский день Шерлок хочет посвятить препарированию животных и как раз спускается на кухню за маминым фартуком, когда чуть не сталкивается на лестнице с Майкрофтом.  
\- А, Шерлок, – Майкрофт вопросительно поднимает брови, – ты уже знаешь? Я только что встретил миссис Блэк, они переезжают в Лондон.  
\- Когда? – замирает Шерлок. Недостаток информации он запоздало восполняет фактами: чемодан под кроватью, опустевшие книжные полки, одна и та же рубашка Бернарда последние три дня, потому что он ленился перепаковывать вещи; то, что ему не пришло в голову спросить или сопоставить.  
\- Грузовик должен приехать за мебелью где-то через час, она просила помочь с… Шерлок. Шерлок!

Шерлок бежит по улицам и срезает чужими дворами, ветер хлещет ему в лицо пылью с улиц, а иногда вдруг подгоняет; слезятся глаза, но не останавливаться же; сгущаются над головой тучи, или это только метафоры из любимых книг Бернарда. Шерлок тормозит перед самой калиткой у дома Блэков, чтобы выдохнуть, поправить сбившийся свитер и сделать вид, что он просто прогуливался мимо и решил нанести светский визит. Впрочем, все его старания остаются незамеченными, хотя Бернард находится всего в нескольких метрах от него – занят тем, что терпеливо втолковывает что-то мальчику пониже его ростом, неуловимо похожему. Бернард никогда не говорил, что у него есть брат, и Шерлок чувствует себя обманутым – еще сильнее, ведь факт переезда никто не отменял; ему надо научиться обходить это чувство, надо научиться самому восстанавливать события по имеющимся фактам, чтобы исключить возможность предательства, ему – нужно уйти, думает Шерлок, но в этот момент младший Блэк кричит на брата, так, что невозможно не прислушаться:  
\- Да ты вообще забыл о моем существовании! Все только твой Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок!  
Шерлок машинально делает шаг вперед, и Бернард тотчас же замечает его и коротко улыбается.  
\- Привет, мой Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок, – непонятно, к кому из них двоих он обращается, и Шерлок недовольно опознает терзающее его уже несколько минут чувство как ревность. – Это мой младший брат, – Бернард чуть недовольно представляет Холмсу мальчика, – Джим.  
\- Ты украл его у меня, – говорит Джим и поднимает на Шерлока глаза, окуная его в чистейшую ненависть одним своим взглядом. Шерлок прикидывает, существует ли что-то, что он может сказать в свою защиту или хотя бы в нападение, но ему остается только с вызовом смотреть в ответ; они ровесники, – вдруг понимает Шерлок, – более того, они, кажется, даже сталкивались пару раз на улице, Джим помогал ему в расследованиях. Наверное, думает Шерлок, иногда ему стоило уделять внимание чему-нибудь еще, кроме сравнения хвостов дохлых кошек. Джим моргает, прерывая затянувшуюся дуэль взглядов, и убегает в дом.  
Джим ненавидит их. Джим ненавидит их всех.  
Начинается шторм.

 

_Много лет спустя_  
Бернард качается в своем кресле, так что скрипят, грозясь сломаться, ножки, – он курит, стряхивая пепел в кассу, и подслушивает, какие книги заказывает на складе Мэнни, чтобы выкрикивать, перебивая его вежливую беседу с девушкой на том конце провода:  
\- Еще Дефо! И Дюма! И всего Купера!  
Мэнни смотрит на него странно, но повторяет в трубку фамилии. Если бы он сопоставлял факты и исключал невозможное, он бы быстро обнаружил, что в коробке, которую неделю спустя он по требованию Бернарда тащит через четыре квартала заказчику, лежат тома именно этих писателей, и уж точно не Остин с Толстым, в которых он сам так нежно влюблен.  
Он сверяется с запиской еще раз; кажется, адрес верный. Постучать в дверь с коробкой в руках труднее, но ему открывают и на его жалобное царапанье и вежливое покашливание.  
\- Да, милый, – улыбается ему немолодая женщина, вытирая руки о передник.  
\- Здравствуйте, – Мэнни улыбается в ответ и с тоской улавливает запах яблочного пирога откуда-то из глубины дома. – Книжный магазин Блэка, я привез заказ… Это ведь 221-б?  
\- Совершенно точно, – смеется женщина, – это, наверное, Джону. Да вы проходите, может, чаю?  
Мэнни перехватывает коробку поудобнее и входит в дом, благодарно бормоча, что спасибо, было бы здорово, – пока хозяйка не передумала.

 

Пыль на книжных полках по меньшей мере времен Тэтчер, журналы пропитаны сигаретным дымом, неизвестные науке существа мелькают среди гор изданий и переизданий Агаты Кристи; Шерлок эффектно проходит через комнату, снимая на ходу кожаные перчатки.  
\- Ты узнал мой адрес.  
\- Нашел в газете, – отзывается Бернард, не отвлекаясь от книги. На секунду он поднимает взгляд от текста, но тут же скучающе возвращается к чтению или его имитации, – я думал, ты всегда носишь ту шляпу.  
\- Это же не треуголка, – говорит Шерлок, оглядывая помещение и узнавая какие-то совершенно бесполезные вещи. Бернард усмехается. – Видел на днях твоего брата, – вдруг вспоминает Шерлок, и его резкий разворот и взметнувшиеся полы пальто поднимают в воздух тонны пыли. Блэк тем временем спокойно откладывает в сторону книгу и достает сигареты.  
\- А я нет, – отвечает он, щелкая зажигалкой; затягиваясь, объясняет: – Он сбежал сразу после того переезда, как только мы приехали в Лондон. – Бернард выпускает дым Шерлоку в лицо, и тот присаживается на стол, чтобы взять в руку его запястье, поднести к своим губам и затянуться тоже.  
\- Он постоянно сбегает.  
Бернард философски пожимает плечами в ответ. Шерлок смотрит на него сверху вниз, невольно улыбаясь, и Блэк вдруг поднимается из кресла, чтобы наклониться к нему близко-близко и шепнуть, едва касаясь губами его щеки:  
\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что о твои скулы можно порезаться?  
\- Все, – с готовностью драматично выдыхает Шерлок. Они заходятся в истеричном смехе одновременно, и Бернард обнимает его, стряхивая пепел Холмсу на плечо. На хлопнувшую входную дверь они не обращают внимания.  
\- Ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя есть брат, – женский голос звучит удивленно, и они поворачиваются к его обладательнице с одинаковыми выражениями вежливого недоумения на лице.  
\- Я о многом тебе не говорил, – говорит Бернард, передавая Шерлоку сигарету, и тот благодарно затягивается. – Шерлок, это Френ. Френ, это Шерлок Холмс, единственный в мире консультирующий пират-детектив.


End file.
